criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallop to Injustice
Gallop to Injustice is a case featured in Criminal Case as the third case of The Mystery Continues. It is the third case set in the Wolf Street district of Concordia. Plot After receiving invites to the Ascroft races by Arthur, the player and Giulietta along with the rest of the team attended the event. While enjoying the celebrations, the player and Giulietta heard a scream and discovered that someone had pushed famed jockey Marlin Dane in front of the horses. The pair quickly closed the race and started investigating, labelling aristocrat Frederick Wilson, stable hand Marcel Rodriquez and jockey Anastasia Debeaux as suspects. Partway through the investigation, they were informed by Samuel that a young man was having a panic attack. The pair headed up to the main viewing area and asked Frederick's grandson Charles Wilson why he was panicking. He explained that the murder had shaken him and was sent to calm down by the player. The pair continued the investigation and interrogated bank director Travis Wayne. Before the team could conclude the investigation, they heard that the race was about to restart. The pair quickly headed back to the race track before the race started and gathered a few more leads. Eventually, they arrested Marcel for the crime. Marcel quickly confessed to the crime, stating that Marlin got what he deserved. Marcel told the detectives how Marlin would repeatedly accuse him of theft, nearly resulting in him getting fired multiple times. Marcel told the pair how Marlin had injured himself during the race, causing him to take a break. During his break, Marcel confronted Marlin and begged him to stop the allegations but Marlin refused, insisting he'd spotted Marcel stealing. Enraged, Marcel pushed Marlin over the bannister and into the horse race below. Marcel was sentenced to fifteen years in prison for the manslaughter of Marlin Dane by Judge Oakley. After the trial, Maddie requested to go speak to Anastasia about horse riding lessons with the player. Anastasia agreed but confessed that she'd lost her lucky saddle and asked if the duo could find and return it to her before the lessons began. Maddie and the player decided to search the stables and soon discovered that Charles had stolen the saddle to use himself. The detectives then confronted him and returned the saddle to Anastasia. Meanwhile, Isaac asked to go speak to Travis about Tate Stepingstone's attack and robbery of his vault. Travis confessed that the banks had been attacked before five years ago, when an unknown figure broke into several vaults and stole all the money. He told the detectives that he had a record of which vaults were attacked but had lost it on the horse track. Isaac then braved the horses and found the documents, sending it to Evie for analysis. Evie confirmed a number of vaults had been robbed five years ago, including Frederick Wilson's vault. The pair then decided to go speak to him, where he confessed that he was still furious over the stolen money. Finally, while the team spoke about the worrying revelations, Samuel told the player that famed novelist Kirstie Tomas also had her vault broken into five years ago. He then told them that she was hosting a picnic in the park and that the team had received invitations. Arthur then ordered Isaac and the player to head to the picnic and speak to Kirstie about the robbery. Summary Victim *'Marlin Dane' (trampled to death by horses) Murder Weapon *'Horses' Killer *'Marcel Rodriguez' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect rides horses. Suspect's Profile *The suspect rides horses. *The suspect eats ice cream. *The suspect supports the women's vote. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has facial hair. *The suspect has a bruise. Suspect's Profile *The suspect rides horses. *The suspect eats ice cream. *The suspect supports the women's vote. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a bruise. Suspect's Profile *The suspect rides horses. *The suspect eats ice cream. *The suspect supports the women's vote. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a bruise. Suspect's Profile *The suspect rides horses. *The suspect eats ice cream. *The suspect supports the women's vote. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has facial hair. Killer's Profile *The killer rides horses. *The killer eats ice cream. *The killer supports the women's vote. *The killer has facial hair. *The killer has a bruise. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Horse Track. (Clues: Victim's Body, Dirt Mound) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer rides horses) *Examine Dirt Mound. (Result: Ripped Fabric) *Examine Ripped Fabric. (Result: Melted Substance) *Analyze Melted Substance. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats ice cream; New Crime Scene: Stables) *Investigate Stables. (Clues: Faded Invitation, Pitchfork, Hay Pile) *Examine Faded Invitation. (Result: Invitation Text; New Suspect: Frederick Wilson) *Ask Frederick if he witnessed the murder. *Examine Pitchfork. (Result: M Rodriquez; New Suspect: Marcel Rodriguez) *Speak to Marcel about Marlin's death. (Attribute: Marcel eats ice cream) *Examine Hay Pile. (Result: Horsewhip) *Examine Horsewhip. (Result: Symbol; New Suspect: Anastasia Debeaux) *Speak to Anastasia about her friend's death. *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Ask Charles why he's panicking. (Attribute: Charles rides horses and eats ice cream; New Crime Scene: Grand Enclosure) *Investigate Grand Enclosure. (Clues: Shattered Object, Torn Racing Poster) *Examine Shattered Object. (Result: Lapel Pin Logo) *Examine Logo. (Result: Bank of Concordia Logo; New Suspect: Travis Wayne) *Speak to Travis about attending the event. (Attribute: Travis rides horses) *Examine Torn Racing Poster. (Result: Quote) *Analyze Quote. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer supports the women's vote; New Crime Scene: Horse Pen) *Investigate Horse Pen. (Clues: Faded Board, Trophy) *Examine Faded Board. (Result: Betting Board) *Speak to Anastasia about Marlin being the bookie's favourite. (Attribute: Anastasia rides horses, eats ice cream and supports the women's vote) *Examine Trophy. (Result: Particles) *Examine Particles. (Result: Liquorice) *Confront Marcel about the note on the base of the trophy. (Attribute: Marcel rides horses and supports the women's vote) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Hurdles. (Clues: Victim's Bag, Seating Plan) *Examine Victim's Bag. (Result: Document) *Speak to Travis about the victim refusing his offer. (Attribute: Travis eats ice cream and supports the women's vote) *Examine Seating Plan. (Result: Angry Message) *Ask Frederick about his message. (Attribute: Frederick rides horses) *Confront Charles about attacking the victim. (Attribute: Charles supports the women's vote) *Investigate Main Stairway. (Clues: Dessert Tray, Pocket Watch) *Examine Dessert Tray. (Result: Fork) *Analyze Fork. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer has facial hair) *Examine Pocket Watch. (Result: Unknown Sample) *Analyze Unknown Sample. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a bruise) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Breaking the Bank (3/6). (No stars) Breaking the Bank (3/6) *Ask Anastasia about horse riding lessons. (Reward: Jockey Uniform) *Investigate Stables. (Clue: Crate) *Examine Crate. (Result: Faded Photo) *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Picture of Charles) *Confront Charles about the missing saddle. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Speak to Travis about the robbery. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Horse Track. (Clue: Satchel) *Examine Satchel. (Result: Stained Paper) *Examine Stained Paper. (Result: Bank Records) *Analyze Bank Records. (04:00:00) *Ask Frederick about the robbery of his vault. *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Mystery Continues Category:Wolf Street